Lui dire
by irkiala
Summary: Inoue est retenue prisonnière par Aizen... et reçoit la visite d'un certain numéro 6 ... et non ce n'est pas un Grimmjow x Orihime ... vu que c'est un Yuri ou un Yaoi ... j'sais plus ...


**Lui dire… **

**Idée :** Axel Gabriel

**Synopsis :** Inoue est retenue prisonnière par Aizen... et reçoit la visite d'un certain numéro 6 ...

**Couple :** et non ce n'est pas un Grimmjow x Orihime ... vu que c'est un Yuri ou un Yaoi ... j'sais plus ...

**Disclamer :** pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo.

**rating + 18**

* * *

La lune illuminait faiblement la pièce. Aucune autre source lumineuse n'interférait. Le silence qui régnait n'était dérangé que par une faible respiration. Doucement, la porte s'ouvrit sur une ombre. Elle glissa le long du mur, restant dans la plus profonde obscurité. Doucement, elle se rapprocha du lit et se figea. Elle observa, immobile, pendant quelques secondes, la forme endormie. Planquée sous les draps blancs, celle-ci ne se doutait de rien. Son sommeil était paisible et cela hypnotisait le visiteur nocturne. Comment pouvait-elle dormir? Il se le demandait bien. Lui n'y arrivait pas. N'y arrivait plus serait plus exact.

Il finit par se détourner, écœuré par l'endormie. Ecœuré par lui-même et son voyeurisme. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait put le pousser à venir ici cette nuit. Pour le coup, il se serait presque trouvé stupide. Stupide et jaloux. Il allait partir quand il l'entendit remuer. Il se retourna pour l'observer, étonné. Son sommeil paisible semblait devenir plus agité. Elle se mit à geindre faiblement. Que marmonnait-elle? Curieux, il se rapprocha et tendit l'oreille.

-Ta ... Tatsuki ...

Mais c'est qui Tatsuki? Seul des pleurs lui répondirent.

Les pleurs, c'est pour les faibles. Et c'était son cas! Elle était faible. Elle ne méritait en rien la protection dont le Seigneur Aizen la gratifiait. Ni l'attention dont le Cuarta la couvait.

Un frisson le parcourut en pensant à lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ... mais c'était sa faute. Il l'évitait. Il ne voulait pas croiser ce regard vert si inexpressif avant d'être sûr de pouvoir se contrôler. Avant d'être sûr de ne rien laisser paraître. Ou tout du moins de paraître comme avant.

Il reporta son attention sur le corps agité. Il remarqua alors que le drap avait glissé et découvrait plus de peau qu'il n'en avait jamais vu chez elle. Il avait l'impression qu'elle se cachait derrière sa robe. C'est vrai que celle-ci ne laissait dépasser que ses mains et son visage. Mais se rendait-elle compte de la façon dont cette robe la moulait? Sûrement pas. Cette fille était la naïveté même.

Un sourire carnassier s'inscrivit sur son visage. Et s'il lui faisait perdre sa naïveté? Ça pourrait être intéressant ... Il fut tiré de ses pensées perverses par un cri.

-Tatsuki !

Inoue s'assit d'un bond dans son lit. Le drap glissa sur son corps, révélant au voyeur la nudité de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte, sortant difficilement de son cauchemar. Un souffle frais entra dans la chambre pour jouer un instant avec la longue chevelure de feu de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna et attrapa le drap dont elle se recouvrit.

Un nouveau sanglot se fit entendre. Inoue se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Pourquoi ce cauchemar revenait encore? Elle se berça indifférente au froid qu'elle ressentait. Celui qui régnait à l'intérieur d'elle était bien plus intense. Grimmjow l'observa, énervé. Mais qu'avait-elle encore?

Décidément les humains ne savent faire que pleurer. Excédé, il sauta sur le lit, faisant sursauter et crier la jeune fille.

-T'as pas bientôt fini d'pleurer?

-Non mais ça va pas! s'exclama-t-elle.

Grimmjow la regarda avant de déclarer.

-Et bien au moins t'as arrêté de pleurer.

Inoue renifla un dernier sanglot. En effet, les larmes avaient cessées sous le choc de voir le Sexta surgir de nul part et sauter sur son lit. Instinctivement, elle resserra le drap sur elle. Le bleuté étira un fin sourire devant ce geste dérisoire. Ce n'était pas un simple drap qui l'empêcherait de faire quoique ce soit si jamais l'envie lui prenait.

Inoue frissonna devant se sourire. Elle se demandait bien ce que l'espada pouvait faire ici et surtout ce qu'il allait faire. Elle n'était guère à l'aise qu'avec Ulquiorra. Tous les autres lui mettaient les nerfs à vif. Et même si elle n'avait guère de contact avec eux, elle les évitait au possible. Grimmjow compris. Surtout Grimmjow. Surtout après ce qu'il avait fait, une fois qu'elle lui avait rendu son bras.

-Que ... Que voulez-vous Jaggerjack-san? fit-elle timidement.

-Et bien que d'politesse! fit-il ironique. C'est qui Tatsuki? Ton mec?

Inoue resta interdite devant la question. Où avait-il entendu le nom de sa meilleure amie?

-Non ... c'est ma meilleure amie...

-T'appelle ta meilleure amie et pas ton mec? P'tain, sont bizarres les humains.

-Je .. je n'ai pas de mec.

-Et Ichigo? C'est pas ton mec?

Inoue secoua négativement la tête. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Grimmjow se tapait l'incruste et la conversation. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Mais elle se voyait difficilement le lui dire. Elle se rendait bien compte de la différence de force entre eux deux. Et elle savait le Sexta du genre impatient.

Grimmjow s'amusait de la situation. Il sentait la peur qui se dégageait de la jeune fille et il s'en délectait. Il se demandait jusqu'ou il pourrait aller avant qu'elle ne crie ou essaye de se défendre. Jusqu'ou il pourrait aller avant qu'Ulquiorra n'intervienne.

-C'est pas ton mec et il va venir ici? Il est pas bien!

-Kurosaki-kun est quelqu'un de bien! Il fait tout pour ses amis. Il est courageux ...

Inoue s'arrêta en rougissant devant le sourire qu'affichait Grimmjow.

-Mais que d'enthousiasme! C'est pas ton mec ... mais t'aimerais bien, fit goguenard le bleuté. Chuis sûr qu'il t'a jamais vu comme ça.

Grimmjow se rapprocha d'elle et tira le drap, dévoilant le corps presque nu de la jeune femme. Son regard balaya ce que la lune éclairait, s'attardant sur la poitrine généreuse et la petite culotte blanche. Inoue se leva d'un bond et attrapa un yukata qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle lança un regard noir au Sexta qui se mit à rire.

-C'est bien c'que j'pensais ... allez viens t'asseoir ici, j'vais pas t'manger!

Il désigna la place qu'elle venait de quitter. Inoue hésita mais, finalement, céda et revint s'installer dans le lit, se glissant sous le drap. Elle positionna son oreiller dans son dos et s'appuya contre lui. Grimmjow s'installa en tailleur en face d'elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il trouvait la compagnie de la jeune fille ... agréable.

-Bien tu vas p't'ête pouvoir m'dire pourquoi t'appelle ta meilleure amie et pas ton mec, maintenant!

-Kurosaki-kun n'est pas ... mon mec, rectifia Orihime en rougissant.

-J'm'en branle qui l'soit pas encore ... pourquoi c'est pas son nom qu't'as crié?

-Qu'est ça peut bien vous faire! Ça ne vous regarde en rien! s'indigna la rousse.

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait! s'esclaffa Grimmjow. Ça m'dérange pas, au contraire ... j'aime quand y'a d'la résistance!

Inoue se demanda un moment de quoi il pouvait bien parler, puis rougit fortement. Il était en train de sous entendre qu'il voulait coucher avec elle.

-Jaggerjack-san ... je ...vous ...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et se cacha sous le drap. Grimmjow éclata de rire. Décidément, cette humaine le faisait bien rire. Elle était ... rafraîchissante, comparée à la bande de cinglés qu'il côtoyait tous les jours.

Inoue ne savait plus ni que faire ni que penser. Le Sexta la déstabilisait totalement. Il était imprévisible.

-T'inquiètes ... c'est pas toi que j'veux, finit par lâcher Grimmjow.

Inoue sortit la tête de dessous le drap.

-Ah bon?! fit-elle. Et c'est qui?

Grimmjow fit la grimace devant la question. Il en posait, alors pourquoi pas elle? Elle avait répondu aux siennes, alors pour quoi pas lui?

-J'te raconte si tu m'racontes.

Inoue prit son menton dans sa main, réfléchissant. Après tout qu'avait-elle à perdre? Et puis elle n'avait plus sommeil ... et le Sexta pouvait être agréable quand il voulait...

-C'est d'accord, fit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

-OK ... alors qui commence? lâcha avec un sourire carnassier le bleuté.

* * *

Il n'en revenait pas. Il venait de se faire couper le bras par Tousen. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il n'avait rien put faire. Et Aizen qui le regardait avec son sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

Personne n'avait bougé. De toute façon, personne n'aurait bougé pour lui. Il était seul. Même quand il avait eut ses fraccions, il avait été seul.

Mais cela lui allait bien. C'était pour les faibles d'être en groupe. Lui n'était pas un faible. Il n'était certes pas le plus fort, mais il n'était pas le plus faible. Il arborait fièrement son n°6 dans le dos.

Il regarda avec effarement le superviseur lui brûler son tatouage. Non ! Le fait de perdre son bras ne pouvait pas lui faire perdre sa place! Ce n'était pas possible.

Il était en état de choc. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Comment en si peu de temps avait-il put perdre son bras, son n°, son rang?

Il reprit ses esprits alors qu'il était en train de marcher dans les couloirs. Il releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'il suivait Ulquiorra. Il eut une grimace de dégoût. Le chien-chien d'Aizen. Voila ce qu'il suivait!

-Oï Ulquiorra! où tu comptes aller comme ça?

L'ébène ne s'arrêta pas et ne se retourna pas. Il continua tout simplement sa route, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Grimmjow jura puis se rendit compte que le Cuarta le ramenait chez lui. Ulquiorra ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans les appartements du bleuté. Celui-ci suivit et ferma violemment la porte. Il était fatigué d'un coup. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et tourna le dos à l'ébène.

Celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux, surpris pas son comportement, mais n'en montrant rien comme à son habitude.

Grimmjow voulait être seul pour digérer tout ça. Il voulait être seul comme il l'avait toujours été. Comme il le serait toujours. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'à sa vengeance. Il devait trouver un moyen de se venger. De Tousen. D'Ichigo. Il reprendrait sa place parmi les Espadas. Il avait sa place parmi eux et c'était pas un bras en moins qui allait y changer quelque chose. Mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin de repos.

Il commençait à somnoler quand il sentit un poids affaisser le canapé. Il se releva d'un bond et observa étonné Ulquiorra qui s'était assis à coté de lui.

-Mais qu'est-c-tu fous, bordel !

-Il faut soigner ça, répondit l'ébène d'un ton neutre.

Il attrapa alors le moignon de Grimmjow. Celui-ci voulut se défaire de l'emprise mais n'y arriva pas. Il se débattit un instant, avant de laisser tomber. Ulquiorra ne l'avait pas lâché et avait attendu qu'il se calme de lui-même. Il se leva alors entraînant le bleuté dans la salle de bains. Là, il le fit asseoir par terre et sortit ce qu'il fallait pour le soigner.

Ulquiorra enleva ce qui restait de la veste de Grimmjow. Il détailla un moment le torse musclé et blessé qu'il avait fasse à lui.

-Ça aussi.

-Ça aussi quoi ? fit Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra pointa du doigt la coupure qu'Ichigo lui avait infligé avec son attaque noire. Grimmjow grimaça. Apres tout si le Cuarta voulait jouer les infirmières, grand bien lui fasse. Le bleuté n'avait jamais compris l'attitude d'Ulquiorra. Et il ne le comprendrait jamais. Ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Alors il se laissa faire. Et il observa.

Pour une fois, il se tint tranquille et il observa. Son instinct de félin se réveilla. Il se mit à détailler la silhouette fine et musclé. Il se mit à respirer l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'ébène. Il observa ses gestes, précis et économes. Il était tellement dans son observation, qu'il ne remarqua pas de suite qu'Ulquiorra avait finit de le soigner. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main relever son menton et une bouche exigeante s'écraser contre la sienne. Il voulut le repousser, mais n'y arriva pas. Comme précédemment. Alors il allait encore subir ce qu'Ulquiorra avait décidé ?

Finalement, l'ébène mit fin au baiser. Grimmjow réalisa alors la position dans la quelle ils se trouvaient. Il était allongé sur le dos, cloué au sol par le Cuarta qui se trouvait entre ses jambes.

-T'as fini ? lâcha menacent le bleuté.

-Non.

-Et tu crois que j'vais t'laisser m'prendre ?

-Qui a dit que j'allais te prendre.

Grimmjow bugea. Attendez voir. Alors comme ça, Ulquiorra serait prêt à le laisser le prendre. Il n'en fallut pas plus au bleuté pour se jeter sur la bouche de l'ébène, qui sembla apprécier l'échange et la participation de Grimmjow.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus, Ulquiorra n'ayant pas été très patient avec leurs vêtements. Grimmjow fut surpris par la passion que pouvait mettre l'ébène dans l'acte charnel. Il était tellement à l'opposé de ce qu'il affichait au quotidien.

Le Cuarta mena la danse et Grimmjow lui en fut reconnaissant. Ainsi, il n'avait qu'à se concentrer sur ses sensations. Son bras en moins lui manqua, il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais il voyait bien que ça arrangeait son amant.

Finalement, Ulquiorra se saisit de son sexe durci et s'empala dessus. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes avant de se mettre en mouvement. Les sensations affluaient en eux. Grimmjow avait tout le loisir de les voir sur le visage habituellement si inexpressif d'Ulquiorra. Il se plut à les voir et ce dit qu'il aimerait encore voir se visage, légèrement rougi. Cette expression lascive. Cette bouche entre ouverte, d'où sortait ses sons si délicieux à son oreille. Ses petits cris de plaisirs et ses soupirs ardents.

Ulquiorra accéléra le mouvement et Grimmjow attrapa le sexe pale de sa main. Il se mit à le caresser sensuellement, tout le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait sur son propre sexe. Mais sa technique fut efficace. Ulquiorra se rependit, dans sa main, dans un cri puissant et aigu. Il la porta alors à sa bouche et lécha la semence blanchâtre en regardant l'ébène dans les yeux. Celui-ci une fois calmé, se releva et remplaça son cul par sa bouche.

Grimmjow se crispa sous les caresses buccales. Il n'aurait pas cru y avoir le droit et c'était tout simplement divin. Il se libéra dans la bouche chaude dans un cri rauque. Ulquiorra avala le tout puis les releva tout les deux pour les faire entrer dans la douche.

Grimmjow avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et se laissa donc faire sans trop de difficulté. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler et de rompre la magie de l'instant. Grimmjow n'avait pas envie de penser à la suite et au retour à la normalité de leurs relations. Il venait de découvrir quelque chose chez l'ébène qui l'interpellait, qui lui plaisait. Et il avait envie de plus.

Une fois propre, Ulquiorra le sécha et le conduisit à sa chambre. Il l'installa dans son lit. Son visage avait repris son inexpression habituelle et cela perturba quelque peu le bleuté. Il comprit alors que cet instant qu'il venait de vivre était unique. Il eut un pincement au cœur sans savoir pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. Il se retourna dans son lit, tournant le dos à Ulquiorra. Celui-ci le regarda de son regard et poussa un soupir si bas que Grimmjow ne fut pas sûr de l'avoir entendu. Et de plus qu'aurait-il bien put signifier ?

* * *

Elle avait la première à lui tendre la main. La première à lui venir en aide quand elle en avait besoin. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans elle ? Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été correcte avec elle, qu'elle lui avait caché des choses, comme son pouvoir, comme son incursion à la Soul Society. Mais c'était à elle de la protéger maintenant.

Elle se souvenait avec plaisir de tous les moments qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, de tout ce qu'elles avaient fait ensemble et qui, inexorablement les avaient rapprochées. De cette amitié si forte qui était née entre elles et que pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait voir briser.

Au début, elle n'avait pas compris. Mais tout d'un coup, son cœur s'accélérait quand elle la voyait. Tout d'un coup, elle se mettait à rougir pour un rien. A cette époque, Ichigo traînait souvent avec Tatsuki, alors elle s'était crue amoureuse du jeune homme. Il y avait bien eut un moment à partir duquel elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle ne savait pas à quoi correspondait ses sentiments pour ses deux êtres, essentiels à se vie.

En fait, il n'y avait que depuis qu'elle était ici, qu'elle avait vraiment compris, qu'en fait, elle était amoureuse de son amie. Le fait d'avoir côtoyé Chizuru y était aussi peut être pour quelque chose. Et puis, elle s'était prise d'espoir parce que Tatsuki semblait jalouse de Chizuru quand celle-ci lui sautait dessus ou la prenait dans ses bras.

Mais Tatsuki pensait qu'elle était amoureuse d'Ichigo. Alors que faire ? Continuer comme avant. Faire comme si de rien n'était même si elle sentait par moment qu'un geste aurait put changer beaucoup. Mais Orihime se savait peureuse et non courageuse. Elle avait peur de se tromper. Elle n'avait pas peur d'être rejetée par Tatsuki à cause de ça, puisque l'ébène était amie avec Chizuru et que celle-ci affichait clairement la couleur. Non elle avait peur que leurs relations changent. Alors elle n'avait rien dit, rien fait.

Et maintenant, elle était coincée ici.

* * *

-T'veux mon avis ? lança Grimmjow. T'aurais dut essayer avec ta copine lesbienne …

-Quoi ! s'exclama Inoue rouge.

-Bah comme ça, au moins t'aurais été sûre !

Orihime eut un sourire triste.

-De toute façon, la question ne se pose même plus …

-T'as donc si peu confiance en l'rouquin ?

-C'est pas ça …

-Alors ?

Elle se mit à gigoter, mal à l'aise tout d'un coup, de parler de ses sentiments avec un être qui est censé en être dépourvu.

-Si vous lui dites … fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Grimmjow la regarda interrogatif.

-Si vous lui dites, alors je lui dirais, affirma-t-elle.

Elle avait planté son regard dans celui de Grimmjow. Celui-ci étira un sourire carnassier. Décidément, ses humains avaient de la suite dans les idées. Et puis ça pourrait être amusant pour lui de courser le Cuarta. Ou plutôt de l'exaspérer.

-C'est d'accord, lâcha-t-il.

Orihime sourit toute contente.

-Alors je lui dirai moi aussi … quand je serais de retour.

* * *

_Alors?_

_vous en pensez quoi?_

_une tite review?_


End file.
